When You Say Nothing At All
by drgemini86
Summary: Daniel muses about his bond with Sam. SamDaniel established relationship. Set in season 10. Lyrics featured are When You Say Nothing at All, by Ronan Keating.


_**When You Say Nothing at All, by DrGemini86 (DrGemini24)**_

_**Summary: **__Daniel muses about his bond with Sam. SamDaniel established relationship. Set in season 10. Lyrics featured are When You Say Nothing at All, by Ronan Keating._

_**Pairing: **__SamDaniel_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Category: **__Established Relationship_

_**Genres: **__Relationship-focussed, Romance-related, SongFic_

_**Spoilers: **__nothing spectacular_

_  
--------------------_

"_It's amazing how you  
Can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word  
You can light up the dark_…"

Daniel smiled as he drove up long stretches of mountain roads, his girlfriend at his side. It was a perfect Saturday afternoon, their first mutual day off for months, and they decided to take advantage of it and do something fun in the first warm day of spring. He glanced across at Sam, seeing her curled up in the passenger seat with a contented smile on her face, gazing out of the window at the breathtaking scenery of high Colorado.

"_Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear  
When you don't say a thing_…"

He loved being with Sam… she was an amazing, beautiful woman with a mischievous sense of humour and a mind the size of a planet. But most of all, they shared a deep bond… they had done for a long time before they entered their present relationship. They had always had the ability to know what the other was feeling, what the other was going to say, often finishing each other's sentences… or even agreeing with something that the other hadn't even said but that they knew were going to say.

Relationships like the one that he and Sam were in were very, very rare.

"_The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand  
Says you'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all_..."

Right now, she wasn't saying anything, but he knew that she was happy, that she loved him and that she knew how much he loved her. The thought made him smile even more. He felt her hand on his thigh and he glanced at her again, seeing her smile widen.

"_All day long I can hear  
People talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
(The crowd)_…"

Their days were full of noise – the noise of the 'gate's dialling sequence; the noise of unscheduled wormhole activation sirens; the noise of weapons fire and explosions; the noise of people talking, shouting, laughing, screaming, crying. But on days like this, they could leave all that behind and pretend that all was well. It was refreshing to say the least not to have to deal with anything for that brief period of bliss.

"_Try as they may  
They could never define  
What's been said  
Between your heart and mine_…"

Even their friends couldn't comprehend how they could say things or know things without saying much to each other, but what they did understand was that the two scientists were very much in tune with each other, almost to the point of being psychic. It freaked them out sometimes.

"_The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand   
Says you'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all_…"

Daniel and Sam were exceedingly happy though. Despite everything that had happened, they still had each other. Still smiling, he placed a hand over hers for a moment, gently squeezing it before returning his attention to driving. He sighed happily when she squeezed his thigh in reply and he glanced at her once again, seeing her grin as she rested her head on the seat rest, watching him.

"_The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand  
Says you'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all_…"

He loved that smile. She never used it at the SGC or off-world due to feeling the need to act the 'responsible' 'Lieutenant-Colonel and Doctor Carter', but she used it a lot on their days off… especially when they were alone together. It was so free and easy, and had the power to light up her face… and his heart.

"_(You say it best  
When you say nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all)_…"

He pulled to a gentle stop off-road near their favourite secluded spot. He gazed at her lovingly, still smiling as he cupped her cheek as she grinned in anticipation, and they kissed, losing themselves in the embrace. They parted, giggling like children and, their faces lighting up with glee, they got out of the car.

"_The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know that you need me_…"

After he had retrieved the picnic basket from the boot of the car, they laid the contents of it out on a beautiful red and white checked cloth that belonged to her mother. When they had finished, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her as she straddled his thighs, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, an action which always drove him wild.

Laying in each others arms, they fed each other, both of them smiling, silently promises of the things to follow in their eyes, kisses and little touches as the sun shone down on them.

"_(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_)…"

– Fin

--------------------

Thanks for reading!!!

"Fan fiction reviews?! Fan fiction… _reviews?! _Reviews… made of _fan fiction_?! The dirty buggers…"


End file.
